Tomodachi ka?
by Yamada Sachiyo CAN
Summary: Ketika anak bermasalah mempunyai teman... Bagaimana akhir pertemanannya? Miku H. x Kaito S. Sorry for bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: sebenernya cerita ini aku alami di mimpiku #plakk. Ah, jadi malu~ #Jderr!. Okeh, to the point! Yang nggak suka, nggak usah baca! Tapi, kalo penasaran *smirk* boleh baca kok… *senyum nggak ikhlas xD* Saa! Douzo~

…

Title: Tomodachi… ka?

Genre: Wakanai -,- tentu'in sendiri, yaw

Pair : Hatsune Miku & Kaito Shion

Rate : T (untuk jaga-jaga ._.)

Miku's POV

Aku cewek jomblo dan nggak punya teman ini, duduk-duduk di taman sekolah sambil melihat teman-temanku−matte, teman? Aku 'kan nggak punya teman… maksudku mereka yang sekelas denganku makan bekal ditemani koibito mereka sendiri-sendiri. Sedangkan aku… makan bekal bersama kucingku yang namanya Hachune.

Aku sering berharap, diwaktu SMA ini seenggaknya bisa punya pacar, minimal teman dulu deh. Yah, alasan aku nggak punya teman sampai SMA kelas 3 ini (jangan kaget) itu karena mereka menganggapku bakemono (monster). Jujur! Aku nggak tau maksud mereka!

Tapi, aku pernah bertanya pada salah satu teman SD-ku dulu (beda SMP & SMA). _"Kenapa aku ditakuti oleh mereka?" _

_"Itu karena kau anak bahaya. Toh, kau selalu bawa pisau yang dibungkus oleh negi (?)." _jawabnya.

'Huft… lupakan masa lalu… lupakan masa lalu,' gumamku sambil menutup mata sejenak dan menghirup udara segar di sekitarku.

TENG! TENG!

"Ah, bel sekolah berbunyi… Istirahat sudah selesai. Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas," ya, aku harus segera kembali ke jigoku, yaitu kelasku.

"Ayo cepat ke kelas! Sebelum si anak bermasalah, Miku, masuk kelas!" terdengar sayup-sayup suara orang-orang kelasku. Cih! Mereka lagi!

Di kelas, sensei yang mengajar mapel jam ini tidak masuk. Huh, aku akan mati kebosanan di sini. Semete, aku akan curi dengar percakapan orang-orang kelasku (maaf aku pakai kata ini, karena aku bingung harus nulis apa.).

"Nee, shitteru ka?" Tanya ketua kelasku sekaligus ketua OSIS, Meiko.

"Nani? Nani?" Tanya orang di sebelahnya, Luka.

"Kata sensei, nanti bakal ada murid pindahan di kelas ini, lho… Seharusnya sih dia masuk pas kemarin. Tapi, katanya dia kecelakaan karena menolong anjing yang hampir ditabrak oleh truk. Kasihan ya…" jelas Meiko sambil mengekspresikan bagaimana si murid pindahan tertabrak.

"Hah, murid pindahan yang ceroboh dan ingin terlihat seperti orang baik. Mattaku…" gumamku pelan, so'alnya aku nggak ingin mereka dengar gumamanku.

"Oh iya, katanya dia cowok ya? Bakal keren nggak ya…?" Tanya Rin, orang yang ngikut gabung.

"Hus! Kamu 'kan udah punya Len!" goda Luka.

"Urusai…" Rin nge-blush sambil malu-malu.

"Hahaha…" tawa mereka.

JGLEK! "G-gomen kudasai…?" suara pintu kelas yang dibuka dan suara orang yang mungkin membukanya membuat orang-orang yang ada di kelasku tersentak, dan menjadi sunyi.

Meiko, sang ketua kelas, segera menuju pintu kelas. "Dare desu ka? Ada apa ke sini?" Tanya Meiko ramah. Dibukalah pintu kelas lebih lebar. Dan terlihatlah sosok laki-laki berambut biru dan memakai syal biru. 'Dare?' pikirku.

"A-ano, sebenarnya wali kelas sini menyuruhku untuk ke kelas ini. Aku murid pindahan dari Utau Gakuen [author's note: nama sekolah yang aneh…]. Sebenarnya aku masuk sekolah kemarin. Tetapi ada sedikit kecelakaan." Cerita makhluk biru itu.

"Hoh? Jadi kamu si murid pindahan itu… silahkan perkenalkan namamu di depan kelas! Aku Meiko, ketua kelas di kelas ini," terang Meiko ke makhluk biru itu.

"Um. Namaku Kaito Shion. Murid pindahan dari Utau Gakuen. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" sambil menundukkan badan, bocah biru yang bernama Kaito memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Yoroshiku, Kaito-kun!" "Yoroshiku!" sapa orang-orang kelasku.

"Kaito-kun, silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong." Perintah Meiko sambil menunjuk bangku yang kosong. Chotto! Dia nunjuk bangku di sebelahku! Selama ini 'kan nggak pernah ada yang mau di sebelahku atau di depanku.

Kaito segera duduk di sebelahku. Aku cuma menatap sinis Kaito dan membuang muka. Paling dia juga akan membenciku. Nggak ada gunanya murid baru!

"Eh, Meiko-chan, kenapa Kaito-kun harus duduk bersebelahan dengan err… Miku?" samar-samar terdengar suara khas Rin yang melengking bertanya kepada Meiko.

"Ha-habis cuma sisa itu aja sih," jawab Meiko gugup.

"Kaito! Boleh aku jadi temanmu? Aku Len Kagamine!" Len, pacar Rin, berlari menuju bangku Kaito dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Huff, aku jadi keberisikan!

Kupasang earphone-ku dan kulanjutkan tidur pulas sampai pulang nanti.

.

TBC

Author's Note: maaf kalau ada typo atau segala macam. Sebenarnya ini mau ku buat cerita romance straight. Agak susah buat yang straight #JDERR!. Tapi, mohon bantuannya (_ _)

Mohon KriSarFlame segala macem untuk memperbaiki chappy duaku X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Tomodachi… ka?**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Pair : Hatsune Miku & Kaito Shion**

**Rate : T (untuk jaga-jaga ._.)**

**.**

**.**

Hari besoknya…

Kususuri jalan menuju sekolah biasanya. Tanpa sadar, aku berpapasan dengan Kaito.

"Ohayou…" sapanya sok ramah.

"Ohayou!" balasku jutek, sambil berlari menuju sekolah.

"Hei, jangan sapa dia, Kaito! Dia itu monster!" sela Piko –orang kelasku juga, mungkin sudah jadi temannya Kaito.

'S-sugee, dia yang murid baru langsung dikerubungi teman,' pikirku sambil terus berlari.

Setelah sampai sekolah, kulihat Meiko mencegat Kaito dan mengajaknya menjauhi teman-temannya sebentar. Mereka lari ke taman.

'Pasti nembak! Toh, Meiko belom punya pacar, kok.' Batinku dalam hati.

Di kelas. Pelajaran tidak kudengar dengan seksama. Aku cuma menunggu bel istirahat. Benar saja! Waktu seperti cepat berlalu, dan bel istirahat berbunyi.

Teng! Teng! Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Dengan langkah santai, aku menuju taman yang memang sudah menjadi tempat wajib aku makan siang.

'Meiko menembak Kaito. Tambah lagi orang yang punya pacar.' Gumamku sambil menutup mataku agak lama. 'Aku ingin mencoba "_Seven Magic_" yang ada di koleksi komikku. Semoga, orang yang menyentuh bahuku saat hitungan ke tujuh adalah kekasihku.' Gumamku menggila. 'Nggak mungkin, sih. Haha. Tapi, nggak ada salahnya kalau ku coba, 'kan? Satu… dua… tiga… empat… lima… enam… tu-'

"Ossu!" sapa seseorang menepuk bahuku. Segera kulihat siapa yang menepuk bahuku.

"E-? S-Shion-kun?" tanyaku kaget. 'Sou na! itu kan cuma khayalanku! Lagian Kaito 'kan udah punya Meiko.' Gumamku panik.

"Hm, kamu Miku Hatsune, kan?" tanyanya. Aku cuma mengangguk gugup. "Kenapa kau nggak gabung sama anak-anak cewek?" tanyanya lagi.

Sedangkan pikiranku masih melayang. 'T-tidak! Dia orang pertama yang mengajakku ngobrol! J-jangan-jangan dia…'

"Oi! Kau kenapa? Seenggaknya jawab pertanyaanku," ucap Kaito sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahku.

Mukaku memanas. "A-, ano, sono, etto…" jawabku gelagapan. 'Apa yang harus aku katakaaaaaaan?!' tanyaku dalam hati.

"D-daijoubu desu ka?" tanyanya khawatir.

"J-j-j-j-j-j-ja-ja-jangan khawatirkan akuu!" jawabku sedikit teriak sambil menjauh dari Kaito. "K-k-kau 'kan sudah jadian dengan M-meiko-san, 'kan?"

"Eh? Jadi kau tahu hal itu? Yah, kami nggak jadian karena kata orangtuaku jangan pacaran dulu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

BLUSH! Mukaku langsung nge-blush karena baru kali ini ada cowok yang senyum ke aku. Hazukashii…

"Oh iya, kenapa kau disebut monster dikelas?" GLEK! Pertanyaan Kaito membuatku menelan ludah dengan keras (?).

"Ah, ano, sono, karena me-mereka membenciku! Ya! Ya! Membenciku!" jawabku gugup dan asal-asalan sambil tertawa garing.

"Hee, apa benar? Kata temanku, karena keberadaanmu bisa membunuh orang-orang, ya? Aku sih nggak percaya. Hahaha…" Dia tertawa! Mukaku pasti sudah memerah!

"A-a-ahaha, haha, ha…" tawaku canggung.

"Apa kau benar-benar nggak punya teman?" tanyanya lagi.

"M-maa na! t-tapi aku punya Hachune, kucingku yang selalu menemaniku saat istirahat, kok. Daijoubu dayo!" jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Shimata! Senyumku jadi seringai! 'J-jangan-jangan dia mau jadi temanku?! NGGAK MUNGKIIIIN!' batinku teriak (ingat! Cuma teriak di dalam hati.).

"Wah, kucing yang imut!"puji Kaito sambil mengelus-elus Hachune.

'HEEEH? Jadi dia nggak mau jadi temanku? Huft… perkiraanku salah!' pikirku. 'Aku iri dengan Hachune…' gumamku ngelantur. 'A-apa yang kupikirkan?! Baka! Baka! Baka!'

"Ne, kita temenan, yuk!" ajakku tanpa sadar. "E-eh?"

"Ha? Boleh, kok!" jawab Kaito. Kyaaaa! Aku pengen nge-flyyyy! (setel Hatsune Miku – Sekiranun Grafitti).

"M-MAJIDE?!" tanyaku menyakinkan.

"Hem! Begitulah!" jawabnya.

"HEEE? Ureshii…" gumamku penuh kesenangan. "Arigatou…!" aku sungkem ke Kaito sebentar. 'Be-begini ya rasanya punya teman…' pikirku.

"Naa, aku boleh memanggilmu 'Mikucchi'?" tanyanya polos.

"Yamete! 'Miku' aja. Jangan diberi embel-embel '-cchi' segala." Jawabku senyum kecut.

"Yosh! Miku, kau boleh memanggilku 'Kaito' atau sejenisnya!"

"K-Kaito-…kun?" tanyaku gugup. Sumpah! Aku ingin meledaaaak! BUUUM!

"Hm! Boleh kok!" jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arahku. Ureshii…

Teng! Teng!

"Ah, bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi! Ayo masuk kelas!" ajak Kaito sambil berlari. Kalau aku sih jalan santai saja. Toh, kalau aku telat, nggak ada yang berani memarahiku.

Saat aku memasuki kelas, Meiko, Luka dan Rin sedang berbisik-bisik membicarakanku sambil menatapku sinis. 'Ada apa sih?' pikirku.

.

'Tomodachi… ka?' gumamku. Aku melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela, tak menghiraukan pelajaran yang dijelaskan.

Seperti angin berlalu, sekolah telah usai dengan cepatnya. Aku segera membereskan peralatan sekolahku, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Kaito menepuk pundakku. "Ayo, kita pulang bareng," ajak Kaito. KYAAA! Pulang bareng? Baru kali ini ada yang mau pulang bareng aku.

"I-iya, chotto matte!" aku berlari ke arah Kaito.

.

Diperjalanan pulang, Kaito sedikit cerita tentang masa lalunya, sedangkan aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ceritanya.

"Jadi, rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"A-ano, sehabis perempatan sana, belok kiri," jawabku [Author's note: bukan rumah aslinya Miku! xD].

"Oh. Kalau aku lurus terus," ucap Kaito. "Oke, kita berpisah disini. Jaa ne!" ucapnya saat kita sudah sampai di perempatan jalan.

"J-jaa…" balasku sambil melambaikan tangan. 'Aku sendiri…' gumamku. 'A-aku kan sudah biasa sendiri!'

Yah, aku berjalan sendiri ke rumah. Walaupun agak jauh, sih. Karena aku tidak ingin mati kebosanan, aku memasang earphone-ku. Mendadak aku melihat orang yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku di balik tiang listrik. 'Heh? Siapa dia?' pikirku.

Setelah dia menampakkan dirinya, aku terkaget. "Ha-, M-meiko-san?"

.

TBC~~~ ° Д°)b

Author's note: Sebelumnya, maaf kalau cerita jadi GaJe , ada typo, chappy dua kependekan (nggak punya ide xD), ceritanya sedikit membosankan, nggak ada humor, dan lain-lain m(_ _)m.

Akan kujelaskan sedikit tentang manga _"Seven Magics"_ (lupa! Di kata 'Magic' pake 's' atau nggak #DUAGH!). Itu komik jadul (?) yang jadul banget (IYA IYA!) udah terbit sebelum aku terbit (?), lahir maksudnya. Ceritanya tentang cewek yang percaya ramalan 'Seven Magic' (?). jadi gini maksudnya! Pikirkan keinginan yang mau dijadikan kenyataan, tutup mata selama 7 detik, buka mata dan keinginan tercapai (Ingat! Ini hanya cerita fiksi. Kalau kalian ngelaku'in tapi nggak berhasil, ya udah xD). Kalau penjelasan saya beliebers #DuarrrPrangJduerrBuumDyaarJgurrBlubblubblubblubPu ahhCpakcpakcpakcpakDuakkSwimswimswimswimBLEDYAAAR! (?) *forget it… -,-" Maksud saya belibet, kalian bisa bertanya kepada rumput yang bergoyang *nyanyi* #PlakkDuarrrPrangJduerrBuumDyaarJgurrBlubblubblubb lubPuahhCpa- *dibekep* Take 1001! #PlakkDuarrPrangJdu- *dibekep* oke, ULANGIII! Jika penjelasan saya belibet, kalian bisa bertanya kepada Nek Yahoo! #KarenaMbahGoogleSudahTerlaluMainsetrum (?) *lupakan!*

Tambahan a ka PLUS-PLUS: terima kasih yang udah review... **FlameAblaze **dan **vermiehans**. walaupun yang nge-review dikit, aku akan tetap semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini... terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat para reviewers, readers, followers, favoriters (?), dan lain-lain... hontou ni ARIGATOU GOZAIMASUUUU~

Silahkan KriSarFlame, apapun saya terima dengan senang jantung~ #SenangHatiSudahTerlaluMainstream *lupakan*.

~Yamada Sachiyo


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy 3~

Author's Note: Silahkan dibacaaa! #Readers: JANGAN NONGOL!# Hiks hiks… *lupakan*

.

**Title: Tomodachi… ka?**

**Genre: liat sendiri, yaw XD**

**Pair : Hatsune Miku & Kaito Shion**

**Rate : T (untuk jaga-jaga ._.)**

.

"M-meiko-san?" aku terkejut. Orang yang mendelik di belakang tiang listrik adalah Meiko. "Demo, nande? Kenapa kamu disini?" tanyaku.

"Hatsune… Miku…" ucap Meiko yang perlahan mendekat ke arahku sambil membawa kertas.

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kebingungan melihat lagak Meiko yang aneh.

"Ibumu meninggal karena melahirkanmu." Ucap Meiko sambil menatapku sinis.

'Apa maksudnya?' pikirku keras.

"Saat SD dan SMP, orang yang berteman dengannya, mati terbunuh sebelum lulus SD atau SMP." Meiko seperti sedang membaca kertas yang dibawanya.

"Hah?" tanyaku takut. 'Kenapa dia bisa tau masa laluku?' pikirku sambil menjauh dari Meiko.

"Korban yang terbunuh karena dirimu saat SD adalah; Lily, Neru Akita, Teto Kasane dan Yowane Haku." Dilanjutnya dia membacakan isi kertas yang ia bawa.

"A-apa?!" tanyaku penuh ketakutan. Di dalam tasku, kusiapkan pisau yang biasa kubawa.

"Ayahmu meninggal karena Stress akan keberadaanmu, ketika kau masuk SMP," Meiko masih membacakan isi kertas itu.

'A-apa jangan-jangan isi kertas itu adalah tentang kehidupanku?' batinku sambil memicingkan mata. 'Robek! Robek kertas itu dengan pisauku! Robek!' segera kukeluarkan pisau yang ada ditasku. Dengan cepat, segera kulemparkan ke arah kertas yang dibawa oleh Meiko.

Meiko menghindarinya, dan pipi kirinya terluka karena pisau yang kulempar. 'Chikuso! Meleset!' gumamku.

"Huft…" desah Meiko. Dia menatapku sinis lagi.

'Bunuh! Bunuh Meiko!' kukeluarkan pisau kedua di dalam tasku. 'Bunuh Meiko! Bunuh! Korosu! Korosu!' dalam hatiku menyuruhku untuk membunuh Meiko. 'Korosu! Korosu!'

"KOROSU TE YARUUUU!" jeritku sambil berlari ke arah Meiko, dan menusuk perutnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Meiko terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah. 'Dia masih hidup?' pikirku. "Percuma kau membunuhku, M-miku." Ucapnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" kataku. Kutusuk lebih dalam pisau yang menancap di perutnya.

"Korban yang terbunuh karena dirimu saat SMP adalah; Gumi Megpoid, Yuzuki Yukari dan-"

"YAMETE!" teriakku menghentikan ucapan Meiko.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menghentikanku di saat nama terakhir yang sangat penting?" tanyanya sambil menatapku aneh.

"Apa maksudmu dengan nama terakhir yang sangat penting?" tanyaku.

Pertanyaanku diabaikan oleh Meiko, dilanjutkannya membacakan isi kertas itu. "Gumi Megpoid, Yuzuki Yukari, dan…"

.

.

Iklan dulu~~ #Plakk!

Author's Note: Maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fiksi lain (?) dalam cerita ini. Anggap saja aku terinspirasi oleh mereka~~ #PlakkDuarrrPrangJduerrBuumDyaarJgurrBlubblubblubb lubPuahhCpakcpakcpakcpakDuakkSwimswimswimswimBLEDY AAAR *lupakan*

Maaf kalau cerita jadi hancur lebur~ Semoga kalian memaafkanku~! *wink* '_ #Plakk

Ingat! Jangan terlalu serius membacanya! Karena ini bacaan yang tidak boleh dibaca~ *ditendang*

.

.

"Korban yang terbunuh karena dirimu saat SMP adalah; Gumi Megpoid, Yuzuki Yukari dan… Meiko Sakine," lanjutnya.

"Heh?" aku tercengang dengan nama terakhir yang terbunuh. 'Meiko… sudah mati?' pikirku kebingungan. "Jadi, kau… sudah mati?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Sou. Sou da yo." Jawabnya santai. "Masa' kau lupa dengan temanmu yang terbunuh ini?"

'Uso! Meiko sudah mati? Meiko teman SMP-ku dulu? Ingatanku… kacau.' Gumamku tak percaya. "T-tapi, kenapa kau bisa hidup lagi?"

"Orang yang diperkirakan akan mati saat kau SMA ini adalah…" sepertinya dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Dia terus melanjutkan membaca kertas yang ia baca. "Kaito Shion-kun." Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Kai…to-kun?" tanyaku kebingungan. "ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN BAKA! Dia… DIA TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN MATI!" setelah aku mengatakan kata terakhir sebelum pergi ke rumahku, aku memukulnya. Lalu, aku berlari ke rumah.

.

Di rumah…

Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Dan kupejamkan mataku sejenak.

_Flashback On_

-Normal POV-

Di flashback ini menceritakan Miku yang masih SMP.

'Awal masuk SMP! Aku terlalu bersemangat!' gumam Miku sambil mengepalkan tangannya, dan ditinjukan ke arah langit. 'Setidaknya akan kulupakan masa SD-ku.' Lanjut Miku.

Diperjalanan menuju sekolah barunya disambut oleh bunga sakura yang bermekaran. "Ohayou…" sapa murid berambut hijau yang memakai seragam yang sama, kepada Miku.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-ohayou gozaimasu!" balas Miku gugup sambil menundukkan badan.

"Ahahaha… jangan terlalu formal gitu, dong. Kita 'kan sederajat, masa' pake hormat-hormat segala?" kata murid yang menyapa Miku tadi. "Aku Gumi. Yoroshiku!" lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

"G-gumi?" Tanya Miku meyakinkan.

"Hum! Benar! Gu-mi! Gumi Megpoid. Kalau kau?"

"A-aku… Miku Hatsune desu! Yo-yoroshiku." Ucap Miku memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Gumi.

"Nama yang bagus! Yang disebelahku ini temanku! Namanya Yuzuki Yukari." kata Gumi sambil menyeret orang di belakangnya untuk menampakkan dirinya. "Ayolah! Perkenalkan dirimu!" Gumi menyeret Yukari, berambut hampir sama dengan Gumi, cuma warnanya aja yang beda, Gumi hijau dan temannya ungu.

"Ti-TIDAAAK!" teriak Yukari sambil berpegangan pohon. Miku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Gumi dan Yukari.

"Kenapa kamu nggak mau?" Tanya Gumi yang menyerah untuk menyeret Yukari.

"A-aku me-me-menemukan…" jawabnya yang dipotong oleh Yukari sendiri. Dia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"He? Menemukan apa?" Tanya Gumi penasaran. Begitu juga Miku yang menganggukkan mukanya.

"CINTA PERTAMAKUUUU~~" lanjut Yukari sambil sedikit berteriak dan meninggalkan Gumi dan Miku. Yukari menuju ke cowok dengan rambut pink yang tampan.

"Heee?" Gumi dan Miku cengo sesaat.

Sekarang Yukari sudah berhadapan dengan cowok berambut pink itu. Nafas Yukari sedikit terengah-engah karena habis berlari untuk menemuinya. Cowok berambut pink itu kaget, dan memasang muka kamu-ngapain-sih?

"A-ano ne… sono… a-aku Yuzuki Yukari, suka boneka kelinci, murid baru di sini, dan jomblo!" Yukari memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tak wajanya.

"A−?" belum sempat si cowok berambut pink itu berbicara Yukari menyerobotnya.

"Aku Yuzuki Yukari, suka boneka kelinci, murid baru di sini, dan **jomblo**!" kedua kalinya Yukari memperkenalkan dirinya dengan menekankan kata "**jomblo**" di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa maksud−?" lagi-lagi omongan si cowok berambut pink ini dipotong oleh Yukari.

"Aku Yuzuki Yukari, suka boneka kelinci, mu−.."

"Go-gomenasai! Maafkan kecerobohan temanku ini…" potong Gumi sambil membekep mulut Yukari dengan sebuah roti Prancis. Lalu, Miku membawa pergi Yukari menjauh dari si cowok berambut pink tadi, sedangkan Gumi membungkuk-bungkuk tak jelas di depan cowok tadi. "A- ngomong-ngomong boleh ku tahu namamu?" Tanya Gumi lembut. _Yukari pasti ingin tahu namanya!_, pikir Gumi.

"A-aku Yuuma," kata Yuuma –cowok berambut pink tadi, sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"SANKYUU~" Gumi berlari setelah berterima kasih kepada Yuuma.

.

"Yukari!" panggil Gumi menuju Yukari dengan muka bangga.

"Nani o?" Tanya Yukari penasaran.

"Aku… aku tau namanya, lhooo~" jawab Gumi penuh kemenangan.

"Hee? Dare? Dare?" Tanya Yukari makin doki-doki.

"Yuuma-kun tte," jawab Gumi sambil menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Yu-yuuma-kun… to… Yukari… Yu-… yu-…" Yukari mengelantur tak jelas. Gumi dan Miku yang ada di sampingnya hanya geleng-geleng.

.

Di sisi lain.

'_Siapa nama cewek berambut hijau itu? Kawaii yo…'_ gumam Yuuma sehabis Gumi pergi dari hadapannya. '_Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi, Midori-chan(*)…'_

**TBC DAYOOO~ **#Author stress

Author's note : aku baru sadar, semakin jauh ini ceritanya makin mengacau… _ _)

Dan, seperti kata orang-orang, "kalau sering ada flashback tandanya mau end." Yah, tapi aku agak nggak yakin bakal ngerampungin ff ini hanya 3-5 chapters. Dakara, kalian jangan nganggep ff ini mau end, ya… T^T

Oh iya, tolong kalian tebak, ya… ff ini bakal happy-end atau sad-end, ya? Yang bener bakal kukasih cium 1000% (?) XD

Thank's to **FlameAblaze, Kagami Kagusa, Guest, **dan orang-orang yang udah baca + nge-follow and nge-favorite...

gomenasai kalo nge-publish-nya telat... wifi di asrama lagi rusak XP

Sampai jumpa di chapters selanjutnya... XDD

(*) : Midori-chan di sini maksudnya bukan Midorima Shintarou di Kuroko no Basuke, ya… #Plakk# malah pindah fandom "_ _)


End file.
